1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distance detection devices capable of detecting a distance to an object such as a preceding vehicle in a plurality of images captured by an image acquiring devices such as in-vehicle cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a patent document, Japanese laid open publication No. JP 2014-020845 discloses a distance detection device. This distance detection device performs image processing of a plurality of images captured by a stereo camera, for example, mounted on an own vehicle. The distance detection device specifies an object as a detection target in the captured images, and performs a specific process of calculating a distance to the object such as a preceding vehicle from the own vehicle with high accuracy on the basis of the results of the image processing.
The distance detection device previously described usually performs the image processing using pattern matching on the basis of image data captured by in-vehicle cameras forming a stereo camera in order to specify a detection target. However, the distance detection device as a conventional technique previously described has a large processing load when performing the image processing with pattern matching.